


When The Dust Settles

by FuneralCake



Series: Plot Bunny Junkyard [1]
Category: Ancient Greek Religion & Lore, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Katekyou Hitman Reborn!, Naruto
Genre: Adult Arcobaleno (Katekyou Hitman Reborn!), Alternate Universe - Gods & Goddesses, Angst, Arcobaleno Sawada Tsunayoshi, Drabble, F/M, Family, Family Feels, Female Harry Potter, Fluff and Angst, Gen, God-Arcobaleno AU, Harry in Namimori, Kakashi is reborn as Takeshi, Naruto is reborn as Tsuna, Pre-Relationship, Rebirth, Reincarnation, Soulmates, Tea, They get reincarnated together
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-11
Updated: 2020-11-22
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:34:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 5,785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23526973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FuneralCake/pseuds/FuneralCake
Summary: A collection of drabbles and plot bunnies.Chapter Four:Iemitsu was a callous father. Timoteo Vongola however, was not. Instead of sealing Tsuna, he goes behind Iemitsu's back to talk to Nana who apparently knows more than she lets on.Chapter Six:Sometimes Mokuro feels like they never should have met. Sometimes he doesn't know which one of them is the moth, and which one is the fly.Chapter Seven:Sometimes souls were too bright, too strong, toogreatto be cleaned by the cycle of rebirth. Sometimes souls would be twined too closely to properly let each other go. And sometimes, sometimes Fate meddled just enough to change what would have been a never ending cycle of anguish into an eternity those deserving of it can enjoy.Naruto hadn't expected to wake up again. Not after bleeding out on a battlefield in a dying world with her team by her side, the man she had loved dying months ago to save her only for her to throw away his sacrifice. She had not expected to remember. Nor did she expect to find him again.It turns out, life may not be too cruel, after all.
Relationships: Arcobaleno/Sawada Tsunayoshi, Hatake Kakashi/Uzumaki Naruto, Hibari Kyouya/Harry Potter, Rokudou Mukuro/Sawada Tsunayoshi, Sawada Tsunayoshi/Yamamoto Takeshi
Series: Plot Bunny Junkyard [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1714804
Comments: 28
Kudos: 533





	1. In Search of Home

**Author's Note:**

> If anyone wants to borrow or adopt anything just pm me?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Caught in the rain in the middle of a patrol, a green eyed stranger invites Kyoya in for some shelter. He follows, intent on gathering information and is pleasantly surprised to find he genuinely enjoys her company.

Kyoya still remembered the day they first met. It was raining buckets. The sky was pouring and the rain was quick to gather into puddles. He would later on find out that a student almost jumped from the roof that day, but that was besides the point.

"Ano sa, prefect-san, would you like to come inside for a while? Just until the rain ends? I could make you tea?"

She was quiet. Kyoya barely heard her approach despite the rain. He was almost surprised by the offer, until he noticed that she was a foreigner. Kyoya didn't recognize her face, was possibly someone who had just moved in. She most likely didn't know him yet, given the lack of terror in her eyes.

Given her newness to the town, it would mean his DC wouldn't have anything on her yet. Despite his reluctance to crowd, now would be optimal time to gather information. If she does live somewhere loud and crowded, well then they'd just have to experience the consequences of breaking the rules in Namimori first hand..

He turned to look at her, gesturing for her to lead. As soon as they entered her house she hurried inside one of the rooms, emerging later with a dry towel for him. She was polite, yet quite, apparently unruffled by Kyoya's lack of verbal responses, and didn't feel the need to fill in the silence herself. When she lead him towards a sitting room Kyoya was pleased to find tatami floors and a low table where he knew Europeans kept couches.

She already had a teapot set on the table, and was moving to get another cup for him. With a gesture Kyoya was invited to sit bt the low table and he joins her. 

"I really don't have any sugar, or cream or whatever people put in tea, prefect-san. I prefer mine as is," she said, pouting in worry. Kyoya hummed in approval instead, accepting the cup of strong tea.

"This is preferable," Kyoya said, wrapping long fingers around a warm cup and taking a careful sip, almost sighing as the warmth seeps into his chilled bones. He may be durable but that didn't mean he enjoyed the chill.

They shared the tea in relative silence, all the while Kyoya observed her.

She had very bright green eyes. Somewhat familiar, he was sure he'd seen someone with those green eyes in his school before. Probably a herbivore though, given his lack of memory of said student. Though her hair was very dark, as dark as Kyoya's own, tied up in a way that was more for practicality than any sense of style. What would gather most attention in this little town of theirs was the shape of her face. Definitely foreign, most likely European judging by her accented Japanese.

Finishing his tea, Kyoya decides she might be tolerable company. Not loud, or nosy or bothersome. With good taste in tea. He wouldn't purposefully seek her out, but he would not despise being in her immediate vicinity.

She had definitely just moved to Namimori. Not only were there shipping boxes still stacked inside what Kyoya thinks is a kitchen, her eyes were too distinct to be forgotten. Especially by Kyoya who prioritizes maintaining order in his town and has therefore taken jt upon himself to know everyone who should be in it.

Despite being a foreigner however, she seemed intimately aware of Japanese customs. She had recognized his gakuran, and even served tea the traditional way. She shows preference of these customs aswell, considering the tatami mats and her low table. She also speaks Japanese with a fluency no mere tourist has. She probably has stayed in Japan far longer than she has in Namimori. 

"Ah, the rain has stopped," she said softly, breaking him out of his reverie.

"Thank you for the tea," Kyoya nods, getting up and is entirely blind sided by the soft smile she gives him, just as serene but warmer than her earlier passive expression. 

"It was no trouble, prefect-san. Do come again if you want," she replied. 

"Hibari Kyoya," he said out of impulse. 

"Hibari-san, then," she said softly, smiling again. "It was nice meeting you, Hibari-san. I am Hari."

Hibari nods once more, taking to the now wet pavement, oddly at ease. She was okay, for a herbivore.


	2. Of Hearth and Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tsuna is willing to move heaven and hell for his newfound family. Is willing to battle an elite group of assassins just to protect them. He can do no less when they fight for him too.
> 
> So when he does come out winning, no one expects him to pass out in a blazing inferno upon wearing the rings. Nor do they expect him to come to with memories of his sealing, and memories of an eternity long forgotten.

_Fire_

_Bright light. Endless darkness._

_His-no, her siblings huddled around her for comfort._

_A bright new world. A new baby brother. A mother. A kingdom._

_Loneliness_

_Fire._

_Nothing but fire._

_Her siblings come and go when they need her. Only the fire stays. Only the fire remains._

_Then. War._

_Fire burns the air. Not the warm embers of her hearth but an all consuming conflagration that devours all in it's wake. One by one her family fell and she was too weak to save them. Too used to staying back. To keep the fire of home burning._

_Home. It was with her. Always with her and the flames in her spirit._

_With her last breath she took with her what she could save of her family. Of what they have left behind. Shattered remains and imprints. Sacred weapons and spirit. She gathered them all and held them in her amrs. In her flames._

_As their world burnt around her. she stood within her hearth, keeping what little of her family she could keep. Within the protective embrace of her flames she rested, waiting for the day they could be reunited again as the world around them changed._

_Her flames consumed them and kept them and the rest she gave to mankind to fight with._

_And Hestia fought no more._

\--

It takes a while before _she-he..._ He now. Before Tsuna comes to. He dreams and dreams and remembers and only when the chaos in his mind settles does he awaken.

He remembers a battle. He remembers the ring in his hand, on his fingers. He remembers it settle and something inside him snap as his too cold body was all of a sudden suffused by flames. As unbidden, memories of an eternity long past returns.

He looks to his side and gasps before a smile settles warmly on his face.

_A riot of color. A flutter of wings and a shield so horrible. A shroud of metalic silver and the lingering scent of olives._

The confusion, the panic, ebbs away and Tsuna instead focuses on what he does best. Taking care of family.

He zeroes in on his dearest friend and a small part of her-him wonders how much of his affection for Hayato was for him and how much was his flame, his instinct realizing who was before him? He pushes the dilemma away as he runs gentle fingers through silver hair.

_He has always been fond of this color._

Tsuna wonders how this all happened, but really is just happy that he has found family. Athena, or Gokudera Hayato, rather, was seated on the chair beside him, fast asleep on a god heh awful angle that really would make his neck sore if he sat any longer like that.

"Gokudera-kun? Gokudera-kun wake up," Tsuna called gently, applying a bit more pressure when he runs fingers through silver locks. It takes a bit more but soon the storm stirs and the flames within Tsuna bounce like an over excited puppy.

The silverette slowly comes to, eyes blinking blearily at Tsuna before his eyes widen. Tsuna's heart skips a beat as an unexpected wave of longing holds his heart in a crushing grip.

_Does he remember?_

Except, there is no recollection in Gokudera's eyes. Nothing past the frantic "Juudaime!" as the other boy proceeds to thoroughly check for injuries in his beloved "Boss."

Numbly Tsuna accept's his fussing as he sits in bed, a millennia of loneliness gripping his mortal heart.

_Maybe Tsuna should never have remembered?_

"-daime! Jyuudaime!" Tsuna blinks in shock. He had apparently spaced out and had worried his right hand neicefriendcomradefamily who looked moments away from calling a nurse.

Unbidden he thinks back to a millennia of battles from a time the other doesn't remember. He thinks of hours sitting side by side before the heart and secrets whispered to each other in confidence. He thinks further back, to a younger Athena, born whole yet still a child in years and experiences, falling asleep in Hestia's lap and the thought of being so formal hurts.

"Tsuna." Hayato looks at him blankly and the confusion makes Tsuna smile. "Call me Tsuna, Gokudera-kun. We've stood side by side through battle. We've fought for each other how many times now. You have, by far, earned the right to call me Tsuna, Gokudera-san."

The storm flushes a brilliant red and Tsuna could feel the myriad of soul flames within him, predominantly storm with flickers of several others, tentatively reach out before Gokudera instinctively catches it and Tsuna frowns.

He thinks back to the incident. To the utter cold that snuffed out his flames. That had sealed them so tightly, it had destroyed Tsuna. He was a being of fire and home, and without his flames he had been reduced to nothing. He knw it had robbed him of his focus, his will, his life. Only now does he realize, it had robbed him of harmony too.

He lets his keening flames reach out to the other. Lets them trickle towars him so as to not overwhelm the storm and hears Gokudera gasp, meeting wide green eyes that were quickly filling with tears as their flames danced between them in complete harmony. He tastes the insecurity in the young (much too young) storm and realizes he must have felt like it was his fault Tsuna couldn't harmonize with him.

"I'm sorry it's a little late, Gokudera-kun. My... My flames had apparently been sealed. I was made to forget it, until now that I had touched the rings and somehow it tore through the seal placed on my flames by... By the ninth and my father." Tsuna was surprised by how much grief coats his words and realizes where he and Hestia differed. His emotions have not been dulled by the endless march of time. He feels so much in this teenage body and wonders if it was a boon or a curse. He pushes aside the thought and instead allows himself to be warmed by the outraged horror in his his storm's eyes.

"Tsuna..." Hayato rolls the word on his tongue and flushes pink even as warmth and belonging suffuses him. He feels so many emotions run through him at that moment. Feels rage on behalf of his sky for being sealed. Feels relief that their failure to bond wasn't his fault. That Tsuna wants him there just as much. And he almost chokes at all the adoration he feels for his saviour and friend and partner in battle.

"Call me Hayato," he offers instead and hopes Tsuna feels every bit of gratitude, adoration and admiration that suffuses his flames.

"H..hayato." And as it has always done, Tsuna's warm eyes radiate with acceptance as they look at him.

He makes Hayato feel worthy.

\---

Tsuna woke up to Reborn sitting by his bed side, staring at him with unfathomable eyes. His sun flames were a brilliant ball of fire leashed within a tightly sealed body. Tsuna could see the icy chains that bind the infant. Could see how he stands outside of time and yet within it too, holding too much burden in his too little body. Something was amiss with the arcobaleno. He needed to fix that.

"They sealed you, Tsunayoshi?" Reborn sounds older. His voice, though squeaky the way a todler is, shakes with rage and grief the way no child's voice ever should.

"They did," the teen confirms quietly, not knowing what else to say. He stares at the hitman whose eyes burned in the dark and Tsuna's flames seek to comfort the arcobaleno. He pushes it down.

Reborn hopped off his bed silently, moving towards the open door to Tsuna's room. The silence grows heavier as the hitman simply stands there, back to him.

"Rest, Tsuna." He hears the door close but barely pays it any mind. He'd closed his eyes by then, listening to the world he has been (re)born to.

\---

"Maa maa, you scared me Tsuna!" Takeshi is sitting by his bedside, grinning. All the while Tsuna hears Hayato splutter at the familiarity at the back.

_When he looks at Takeshi, all he could hear was the world trembling. He sees the oceans rage and the waves crashing all around him._

Tsuna is infinitely amused all of a sudden. It seems that not even rebirth could keep them from their bickering. Now he understands why Hayato was as prickly as he was with Takeshi.

"I'm sorry. I'm just really glad everyone's okay." Tsuna smiled sheepishly at the reincarnation of his dear little brother.

His precious little brother who could churn the world's oceans with one hand. Who could tear down civilizations with his other. Who always listened to him, always took care of Tsuna, _of Hestia._ Who would always smile to keep her from worrying, even as their world fell apart. Poseidon was always so gentle with her, so caring and indulgent even when to the rest of the world he was nothing more than a monster with an easy going smile.

He remembers Reborn calling Takeshi a natural assassin and wonders how much of that is from this life and how much is born from millenia of detachment from mortals.

Tsuna relishes that for some reason. It is what makes Poseidon, what makes Takeshi himself and he could not ask him to change just as much as he couldn't disregard family. That Takeshi still can love Tsuna as gently as he does, as fiercely and completely despite his detachment does nothing but endear him more to Tsuna.

It makes Tsuna almost giddy with how much he cherishes the rain who even now protects him just as fiercely He does nothing to stop his flames from instinctively reaching out to wrap the rain up. He has done this as Hestia a million times before. Had comforted his(her) brother with the warmth of home even as he smiled in anger. What Tsuna wasn't prepared for was the Takeshi's own flames, because he has flames now too, and how eagerly it responds in a torrent of rain as powerful as the crashing waves and as steady as the coming and going of the ocean tides.

Takeshi's eyes sharpen for a moment as he locks eyes with the brunette, searching and anyone but Tsuna would have felt smothered by the intense gaze. Instead he smiles as he always does, reaching out to rest his hand against the swordsman's shoulder and Takeshi's eyes soften in response, a gentler smile on his face.

"Yeah. I'm glad you're safe, Tsuna."


	3. Earthbound Immortal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The arcobaleno have been looking for their sky far longer than the underground has existed. Reborn was not expecting to find her in quiet Namimori of all places.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I offer nice, soft, fluffy little plot bunny?

Gods come and go as needed. They are born mortal, hewn by the wefts and weaves of fate into beings of divinity.

With the birth of the underground world, it attracted power like moths to a flame. Soon the wielders of soul fire have taken over the cossa nostra, forging kingdoms through fire and bloodshed. It has become a place where willpower trumps all. It is therefore, no surprise that most of the worlds gods choose to stay there.

And at the top of it all, stood the mightiest seven. These are the deities governing soulfire itself. Beings of pure flame and willpower.

Despite being some of the oldest gods, they had swiftly risen to power the way no one else had. The way no one else can. Most of their kind had either grown content to be hidden away in whatever corner of the world they'd sequestered themselves to, or too afraid to draw as much attention to themselves as these seven had. However they have come to the day and age where the underground world has learned to shrug off the weird and unexplainable and it serves as a boon to the seven.

Millenia ago, 7 immortals took the duty of guarding the Trinisette. They had the flames to keep the fires that empowered the world going. As they later emerged from hiding, they quickly gained notoriety and awe. People had looked at their matching pacifiers, at the caliber of skill they each seem to have and decided they were one famiglia. They became the World's greatest. The Arcobaleno.

Still, something was missing. Everyone noticed how the Arcobaleno had two rains, but no sky. Many a sky from all over the world had tried to court them but really, what mortal could hold the seven most powerful beings in all of existence within their flames?

No, instead the Sky pacifier had been held by Sepira's line. A fallen god, who had succumbed to humanity. Who had shed her divinity to fall in love, grow a family. And when no one could be found to hold the pacifier, her eldest daughter came to them, willing to hold the pacifier. She came to them with visions of a sky who would burn so bright and pure, she would change the world. This sky has yet to come, and until she does, she will hold the pacifier, passing it down to her daughter and their daughters who will hold it till their sky is born.

They agreed and in return they protected and provided for the mortal woman who was brave and selfless enough to sacrifice herself for the world. One day a time will come when her daughters would be free to live long lives in peace.

Years and years later, Reborn finds himself in what was supposed to be a typical tutoring job for Vongola nono. He had trained the rascal himself, and multitudes of others at this point. It's a job he enjoys, really. It is in his sun's nature to be a nurturer. To promote growth. Sometimes, he just needs to pick out the weeds so his garden would grow better.

He reads the files on Sawada Tsunami, and minutely despairs over how much work he has ahead of him. Still he is a perfectionist, and if Nono has called for him then the girl must have something going for her. He reads the part about the seal, and wonders if he needs to have another lesson with Timoteo Vongola, one last time before heading to Japan.

The seal explains most of the issues with her, honestly. He'd need to gradually weaken them, so he doesn't accidentally overload he.

He already has training schedules planned. Even remedial study sessions and possible training trips to be had. All of it is of course blown out of the water when he meets wide chocolate brown eyes.

The way his flames instinctively surge to reach out and wrap around her knocks the breath out of him. A sinking feeling settles in his chest even as they are introduced.

The disconcerting feeling of how _emptyblankwrong **wrongwrong**_ she feels and how sharply his flames keen at the back of his mind solidifies what he has sensed. What he _really_ wants to deny.

She's the goddess. The sky goddess they've been looking for.

And Timoteo has sealed her.

When all of this is over, he and Reborn will be having a _long chat_ about just why you should never seal skies.


	4. When Skies Scream Bloody Murder

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Iemitsu was a callous father. Timoteo Vongola however, was not. Instead of sealing Tsuna, he goes behind Iemitsu's back to talk to Nana who apparently knows more than she lets on.

"It's done then," Iemitsu states more than asks as he stares as his daughter's sleeping form. He sighs heavily but turns to leave her. "I think I'll leave to get her some sweets."

Nono merely nods, still staring at the sleeping girl. Sealing a sky... is something one should never really do. It removes most of a persons balance, leaves them distracted and would always make them feel like something was missing. The only thing that never leaves is a sky's attraction which ends up calling all the wrong sorts of trouble. No, it must never be done.

Instead Nono decides to speak to the woman cooking downstairs. He finds her puttering about in the kitchen and she automatically smiles at the sight of their guest.

"Ah Nono-san, how may I help you?"

"We have a lot to speak of Sawada-san," he replies grimly.

"It's about his job, isn't it?," she asks, bubbly demeanor shifting into a well hidden mantle of grief. "The Mafia, and the Vongola?"

"How?," Nono couldn't even form words, but Nana offers a grim smile.

"He thinks I am a civilian don Timoteo, and perhaps it was my fault for letting him. I... knew he was looking for a piece of normality, a place to call home, and so I built one for him. I was content to watch our daughter grow and wait for him," here her smile grows sad. "He needed me to be the pretty little housewife he comes home to when the world grew too tiring." 

"I hope you had not sealed her? I was waiting for this day," his shock doubles as amber fire burns in her eyes. "I have cared for her. Looked after her. I have dealt with every single assassin that came this way personally. Today I watched her light her first sky flames. I know she will be great."

"Which famiglia were you from?," Timoteo asks instead.

"I was a princess, third in line to the throne," she said in lieu of an answer but she might as well have said it. Only one famiglia had managed to claw their way up to the top, to literally rule a country in every way possible. "My papa was supposed to be the boss, but he died. His younger brother killed him. I survived by running away. It's just how our family is though. I heard my poor little cousin snapped and killed his brother and parents too. He is with your varia now is he not?"

Timoteo nods, somewhat thankful that she hails from an extinct famiglia. He didn't need the mess of having to appease both families if Nana's heritage came out after all. Still, he is quite surprised by which family she was from. He would never have expected the quiet house wife to hail from the _that_ famiglia. It had been one of the bloodiest in all of mafia history after all.

"Alright then Nana-san, a deal? I swear not to share your past with your husband without your approval. In return you keep the fact that I did not seal her a secret." He extends a hand to the petite housewife, who smiles so brightly at his proposal. Is she really from _that_ famiglia? 

"Agreed don Nono. I will train her myself." Nana extends a delicate hand to shake his much larger one. "I must thank you for the care you have showed my daughter and our family."

"You are family, Nana-san. Especially little Tsunami. No matter how many generations divide us."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nana cousins with Bel is kinda cute. Imagine him using "sushi runs" to Takesushi as a cover while secretly visiting his sweet cousin and adorable little niece?
> 
> Also, I actually managed to make a second chapter for Hearth and Home the other day. I miiiight actually manage to write more of it? If so I'd publish it as a stand alone story so keep an eye out on future ANs here mkay??
> 
> Thanksies!


	5. Hearth and Home (Part 2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As Tsuna soon finds out, he isn't the only one who remembers.

Tsuna was just relieved to be home at last. There was nothing like the comfort of being in your own bed, millenia of memories not needing sleep nonwithstanding. Tsuna missed being at home, left to his thoughts so that he could finally sort out the mess that is his brain.

As much as he loved Takeshi and Hayato, there is no rest to be had what with their incessant bickering. Sometimes Tsuna wonders how much of it was true animosity considering the effort Poseidon put into acting like an oblivious moron just to piss Athena off. Takeshi seems to be doing the exact same thing.

Lost in thought of the people he once lost, and those of them he has found again, he drifts off into sleep.

\--

Tsuna sucks a harsh gasp when he wakes somewhere else entirely. He senses the dream for what it was but something feels off.

He stands before a palace of bronze and dark stone and while others would flinch away from the sheer horror and dread emanating from the place, Hestia only smiles fondly.

And he is Hestia now, as much as he is Tsuna. He still looks like Tsuna, feels like Tsuna but his flames wrap around him like a mantle in a way no mortal body could carry. They suffuse his very being and like this he has no trouble accepting who he is. For he is Tsunayoshi, as much as he is Hestia.

So lost in introspection he doesn't notice the other presence nearing until it startles him out of his reverie. "Oya oya, what is this." There, standing at the top of the steps leading into Hades' palace stands Mokuro, both eyes a violent red.

That was why it was off. He was in a dream, as much as he was not. A realm built of flames and willpower, possibly a retreat for Mokuro to run off to in the depths of his own mind.

How curious that it would look like the underworld. 

"Brother...," Tsuna calls out without thinking. It was so easy to forget. Especially now, standing in his brother's realm, it was easy to make himself believe that he wasn't that alone. That before him was Hades, smiling indulgently at Hestia even when all the world was burning.

Tsuna instinctively ducks his head, eyes tearing up even as he chastises himself. Mokuro doesn't remember. None of them do. He is all alone in this world...

"Hestia."

Tsuna's head snaps up and before he knows what he's doing, he's throwing himself into the arms of his older brother. His flames flare as he sobs, relief and anguish burning in his very soul. It warms his soul when indigo flames wrap around Tsuna just as fiercely, laced with the longing and love his brother held for him. 

"You remember. You remember. You remember..." It was all Tsuna could say in between sobs as cold arms wrap around him.

"You should never cry, Hestia. You should know that. You make me want to destroy the world that keeps hurting you," Mokuro, Hades mumbles into Tsuna's hair and it startles a laugh out of Tsuna. She has heard those words and all it's iterations a million times before.

She would always hide in the underworld when their family squabbled too much. Would always end up running to her brother and crying in his arms while he threatened to destroy everything that hurt her.

For all their flaws, her family loved her without fail.

"Hades," Tsuna chokes out as he finally begins to calm. He looks up to the other who wipes her eyes with a gentleness no one else has ever seen. "Mokuro."

His smile turn wry even as he leans down to kiss Tsuna's forehead much like ha has done all those years ago in a time long passed. "Tsunayoshi," he responds.

"How?"

"That is a long story dear sister. Won't you come inside?" And she does. She allows him to lead her up familiar steps into a throne room with a roaring hearth at the heart of it. Together they ignore the throne entirely and instead sit around the fire, Tsuna instinctively leaning into Mokuro who wraps an arm around her.

"You've already heard most of my story, haven't you?" Mokuro talked after a while and Tsuna hums in response. "I was sold to the Estreneo at a young age. And well, given the strength of my flames, it meant I made for a good lab rat."

Tsuna grabs hold of the hand wrapped around his shoulder and Mokuro squeezes her hand in response before he continues on with his story. "They wanted to see, if a human could harness the powers of hell. They were studying the hell rings, and they wanted to see if they could make a weapon out of me. Except, hell welcomed me like it was home."

"At first I thought something must be wrong with me. To find more comfort in hell than I do here, but after the first time the dreams started. Dreams of millenia long past, of days long gone where I was a god and the world trembled in fear at my feet." Tsuna doesn't even stop himself from flicking Mokuro's nose, the action drawing a surprised laugh from the other teen.

"Then they sent me again. And again. And again. Each time I came to what they called hell, what I later learned was the underworld, the more my memories awoke. The more my power returned to me," here he looks at Tsuna, his eyes flitting from kanji to kanji, speeding up until nothing is left but a bloody red. "They said I have the ability, to cast illusions so strong they become real with my eye. Tell me, Tsunayoshi, are those not the powers of a god?" He huffs out a bitter laugh at the words and Tsuna squeezes his hand again, reminds him of where his is, where they are. That he has family and he is safe.

"I was still too weak however. I was still mortal. At least, my body was, and it couldn't handle all of my abilities. I was never supposed to unlock all my abilities as quickly as I did. So I had to limit myself. I had to pick which ones I needed and channel them through one eye. Any more and I'd probably burn this body out."

"I woke up just three days ago," Tsuna admits and Mokuro hums at her to continue. "My father sealed my flames when I was five. It robbed me of everything, considering how much of what makes me is flame. I became dame Tsuna, who cannot focus, cannot think, has no coordination and barely any resolve or aspirations of his own. Reborn had to shoot me, just to get my flames to come out but soon after the seal would slam shut once again."

"Then the ring battles happened. The moment I touched the rings, my flames answered the call and I just snapped the block. I passed out for a day apparently and when I woke up, I remembered everything." Tsuna looks at Mokuro then and sees malice in his blood red eyes, no doubt directed to the father who has sealed her. "Did you recognize Hayato and Takeshi?"

The distraction tactic worked and Hades begins snickering at the thought of the pair who were ever bickering. "Even in this life, they couldn't resist arguing, couldn't they?"

They spend the rest of the night talking about the family they lost, and those they have found again. Of what they want to do and where the world will take them.

Tsuna is just glad he isn't alone anymore.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Riiight. If I can actually scrounge up some plot for this. Or a few more drabbles, I might turn it into a standalone fic. As it stands, I really don't know what to do with it atm.
> 
> Alsooo, a bit of a shameless plug. Sooorry. Anyone interested in an angsty Lukercy PJO fic? I just published a oneshot.


	6. Till You Catch Fire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes Mokuro feels like they never should have met. Sometimes he doesn't know which one of them is the moth, and which one is the fly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so so surprised with how well this clutch of bunnies are doing. Even more so the fact that I've gotten so much positive feedback on Hearth and Home that I ended up inspired enough to write. And.. Write. And write about it.
> 
> So, as promised, ish, it's going to be it's own stand alone fic one. If anyone wants to check it out, here it is.
> 
> [Of Heart and Home](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23823643)
> 
> I'll be updating the third chapter tomorrow, I'm just editing at this point. I hope people enjoy!

_She was everything he was not._

Pure, untainted, beautiful. She was the endless sky, free and open and limitless. She was serenity bound in freedom soaked in the promise of acceptance.

_He was everything she was not._

He was mad and twisted and all sorts of broken. He was burnt and jaded. Needlessly cruel, teetering on the edge of sanity as he flirted with chaos and destruction.

He is what he is. He had no desire to be anything but. Except, Tsuna sees the best in him.

_Tsuna sees more._

So maybe, just maybe, he could try to be more. He could try to be better.

For Tsuna, who eased the jagged edges. Who made it bearable. Who soothed his hurts and held him close, as miserable and disfigured as he was. For Tsuna who loved him and told him he was special even when he knew he was not.

With Tsuna he would try, because Tsuna believed in him. Because Tsuna never wanted anything other than for him to be himself so for Tsuna he would be better.

He would be worthy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ngl, I dislike this one. But... It's just lying there collecting dust so... Here ya go.


	7. Raincloud on a Sunny Sky

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes souls were too bright, too strong, too _great_ to be cleaned by the cycle of rebirth. Sometimes souls would be twined too closely to properly let each other go. And sometimes, sometimes Fate meddled just enough to change what would have been a never ending cycle of anguish into an eternity those deserving of it can enjoy.
> 
> Naruto hadn't expected to wake up again. Not after bleeding out on a battlefield in a dying world with her team by her side, the man she had loved dying months ago to save her only for her to throw away his sacrifice. She had not expected to remember. Nor did she expect to find him again.
> 
> It turns out, life may not be too cruel, after all.

It's a much different world now, she mused quietly as she made her way down the streets to where she would be starting middle school. Children her age were walking down the streets without a care in the world, ambling in tiny packs, giggling carelessly. There was none of the visceral justice she grew up with, in another world, in another time.

There were some terrifying similarities of course.

Unbidden, an image of fingers coated in fire comes to her head. Images she shook off as soon as she can.

It doesn't matter now. Had she been any other child she would have succumbed to the seal but she was not. She had spent an entire lifetime ago sealing something inside of her. She will not spend this lifetime with her very lifeforce locked down. She was, or well, she _had been_ an Uzumaki, damnit. She could break a sloppy, brutish seal that was more a battle of wills than actual sealing. Whatever that man, _Jii-san_ had been thinking, trying to place a seal that would subdue the will of a child, she would never know.

From what she understood, or had managed to understand after that frankly traumatising incident, was that the energy they use here wasn't quite Chakra. It wasn't quite lifeforce and more of an extreme manifestation of one's will to survive. Something Naruto, Tsuna, had in spades.

It had taken time to figure out just what fire itself could do. And, given that she'd been gifted another opportunity to start over, without the bullying and blatant sabotage that she suffered in Konoha, she had taken to learning like a duck to water. She may never be the genii Sakura or Shikamaru had been but she wasn't exactly dumb as bricks either. She could understand theory just fine.

She was so caught up in her thoughts that she hadn't noticed herself crashing into someone. Apologies had been on her lips as she blinked, focusing on the rather toned chest she crashed into, before she slowly looked upwards to meet rather stunned eyes on a familiar, unfamiliar face.

She blinked, mouth suddenly going dry as her tongue felt ridiculously thick and heavy in her mouth. Her fingers shook as long arms came up and dragged her back into the chest she had crashed into moments ago.

By all accounts, this boy should be a stranger to her. And by all accounts she should be unknown to him. But it's there, in the way her fire sang and her heart roared in her chest. A steady, unshakeable truth that the boy, the man holding her was who she thought it was.

"Kashi...," she whispered shakily, arms coming up to hug the other. "Kashi I missed you."

When they pulled back, brown eyes, warmer and brighter in colour but still with an edge that screamed feral, were suspiciously shiny as he took her in.

"I thought I was alone," the boy said shakily.

"I thought so too."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hoooo boy, it's been a while, hasn't it?
> 
> I'm really sorry. to everyone who had been reading my work. I.. I went through a lot of things in a short amount of time, really. My laptop broke, which was what killed my writing rhythm months and months and months ago. Jfc, I can't believe it's already November. Then, I got dragged into Discord. I..., I got engaged. I ended up moderating for a server I seriously enjoy. I got my laptop fixed but had lost all the written work I had on it, thus the devastating lack of any updates. And then..., much later ( _cough_ Two days ago _cough_ ) I built a discussion server.
> 
> I'm trying to work through the rust and dust build up of not having written anything the past 8 months. Please bear with me. I thank the people who had been reading my work and had been asking for updates. Your reviews have made up my day many, many times over. Thank you.
> 
> Also, bit of shameless promotion. If you like discussing things, anything from fandoms and ships to politics, sciences down to the grittier morals and ethics? Feel free to drop by [The Faerie Kingdoms](https://discord.gg/5MNfh8XNdg) over on Discord!


End file.
